Fraksi Ninja
by Anonymous Hybrid
Summary: Fraksi hilang berabad abad lalu yang dibuat oleh princess kaguya. Bahkan hanya dianggap dongeng Manusia dan kaum Astral muda. Memunculkan kebaradaanya dan membalas dendam kepada fraksi malaikat jatuh yang membunuh salah satu anggotanya. (I AM OFF)


**Anonymous Hybrid Log In,**

A/N: Yo, kembali saya membawakan fic Naruto x Highschool DxD baru. Mungkin tidak sebaik crossover lain yang 1 chapter, review bisa mencapai angka ratusan. Ha ha tapi semoga terhibur, oh ya fic ini adalah khusus, jadi Update juga tidak tentu.

•••

My another Fanfiction,

Jounin No Naruto [In Progress]

Naruto DxD: The God of Dimension [In Progress]

The Tale of White Princess [In Progress – Failed Fiction]

•••

**Warning: **Ini adalah karangan cerita yang dilindungi oleh peraturan yang saya buat. Dilarang mengcopy, memperbanyak, diperjual – belikan, dan sesuatu yang merugikan buat saya. Anonymous Hybrid™.

•••

**Disclaimer: **Alle karakters en agtergrond anime wereld behoort nie aan my nie. Maar dit behoort aan my verbeelding.

•••

**Story Warnings: **AU, NTR, Modern Ninja's, Casual Naruto, Death Character, Careless Naruto, and of course OOC.

•••

**Summary: **Telah hilang berabad – abad, fraksi yang diciptakan oleh dewi kelinci, Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Yang selama ini hanya dianggap dongeng oleh manusia dan kaum astral muda. Mulai memunculkan keberadaannya, dan membalaskan dendam kepada fraksi malaikat jatuh yang telah membunuh salah satu anggota fraksinya.

•••

Enjoy The Story . . .

Chapter 1: Kematian dan Awal Perselisihan

Dahulu saat terjadi perang antara ketiga fraksi, selama era perang tak berujung antara kaum malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Kaguya yang merupakan datang dari negeri para dewa ingin membantu menyelesaikan konflik yang tak berujung. Doa yang didengar oleh – Nya, ia mengkonsumsi buah terlarang dari Shinju setelah mendapatkan izin tersebut. Ia memperoleh kemampuan untuk memanipulasi chakra kuat dan memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengendalikan semua dan menghentikan semua perang. Namun setelah perang meredam selama beberapa hari, perang akbar terjadi. Seluruh kaum mulai dari naga dan yang lainnya berperang satu sama lain. Hal yang paling ditakuti akhirnya terjadi, kemunculan monster 666 sebagai tanda kehancuran, pertarungan antara Great Red dan Naga kegelapan tanpa batas. Kaguya berdoa kepada – Nya untuk mengkaruniai dirinya, dan terciptalah dua orang anak yang berasal dari dua helai rambut putih miliknya. Dia menamainya dengan Hagoromo Ootsutsuki dan juga Hamura Ootsutsuki. Mereka mewarisi chakra kuat dan mampu memanipulasi chakra tersebut. Namun, keinginan Shinju untuk merebut kembali kekuatannya yang dicuri menyebabkan pohon untuk mengasumsikan bentuk mengerikan, yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Juubi.

Juubi mengamuk di seluruh daerah bahkan melawan monster 666, Great Red, dan Ouroboros Dragon. Kehancuran dunia sudah di depan mata setelah pertarungan tersebut, namun Tuhan melakukan penyegelan pada monster terkuat yaitu 666. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Hagoromo, menyegel Juubi dengan kemampuan Gravity Seal yang dipusatkan pada bulan di ujung dimensional. Pertarungan akbar tersebut mengakibatkan kematian Tuhan[Sebagian kecil kekuatan, Replika].

Akan tetapi masih terdapat pertikaan kecil antara kaum naga dengan fraksi ninja. Selama bertahun – tahun akhirnya terjadi kesepakatan yaitu mengambil salah satu orang dari fraksi ninja, sebagai pertengahan. Yang kemudian disebut dengan klan Ryu, sebagai tanda mereka mempunyai tanduk kecil di kepala mereka. Setelah turun – temurun selama beberapa generasi, hilanglah fraksi ninja dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa klan saja. 

**[New York City International Airport]**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya spike, terlihat sedang berjalan membawa tas yang bertengger manis di punggungnya, menuju pesawat dengan destinasi ke kota tokyo, jepang. Penampilan pemuda itu hanya sederhana saja yaitu jaket yang sengaja dibuka menunjukan kaos kasualnya dipadukan dengan celana jeans. Bisa disimpulkan dia menyukai gaya yang biasa saja atau bisa disebut dengan Casual Style. Memasuki pesawat dirinya tersenyum dan menggumankan kata selamat tinggal pada kota yang sudah menemani selama ini. Duduk dan segera menikmati lagu yang ada di smartphone menggunakan headseat, menunggu perjalanan yang sudah pasti melelahkan.

**[Tokyo International Airport]**

Mengalami perjalanan yang melelahkan, akhirnya dirinya sampai ditempat tujuannya. Berjalan beberapa saat, melihat seseorang berpakaian ala maid menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Tersenyum, kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah limo untuk segera menuju ke kediaman salah satu orang tuanya yang berada di jepang. Sampainya di kediaman yang menurut orang – orang disebut dengan istana, ia disambut oleh para maid yang berjejer dan mengucapkan selamat datang disetiap langkahnya.

Memasuki kedalam rumah tersebut, ia disambut kembali oleh ibu dan saudaranya yang berhamburan mencoba untuk memeluk dirinya yang berakibat sesak nafas yang mendera tubuhnya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Jangan tanya, dia adalah direktur utama dari perusahaan terbesar di dunia, jadi bisa disimpulkan ayahnya sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di New York. Ya dirinya disana memang tinggal bersama ayahnya.

Setelah acara peluk dan kangen usai, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar menghiraukan rasa lelahnya dalam perjalanan. Dia ditemani oleh sepupunya yang bernama Sara, wanita cantik berambut merah dengan tubuh yang ideal. Alasan tersebutlah yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian oleh warga sekitar. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis sedang berkencan dengan wanita cantik yang juga merupakan salah satu direktur di Uzumaki Corp. Tentu saja itu akan mengundang banyak perhatian, siapa sih yang tidak mau berkencan dengan salah satu direktur cantik dari Uzumaki, jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, serasa dirinya mau meledak saja. Ingin merasakan ketenangan malah mendapat ketenaran, memang Tuhan itu selalu adil. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari mansionnya, melihat wanita itu sedang membeli ice cream dengan senyum cantiknya, tidak terasa dirinya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Wanita bernama Sara itu, yang secara tak sengaja melihat sepupunya tersenyum ke arahnya hanya merespon dengan guratan merah tipis disetiap pipinya. Menghampiri wanita itu, bercakap – cakap sambil memakan ice cream yang baru saja dibeli, tak terasa sudah di depan gerbang mansion tempatnya tinggal. Percakapan yang manis itu harus berakhir, dan Sara memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

•••

Malam tiba, kediaman besar Uzumaki mengadakan makan malam yang dihadiri oleh seluruh kerabat untuk menyambut kedatangan dirinya. Walaupun terasa seperti berlebihan, namun hal seperti itu sudah dilakukan sejak dulu. Sungguh merepotkan saja.

"Hai Naruto, bagaimana rasanya belajar senjutsu?" Nagato membuka percakapan setelah selesai menyantap hidangan dengan khidmat, yah hanya sekedar ingin tahu perkembangan bocah kuning itu.

Merespon pertanyaan dari pamannya itu "Ya seperti itulah, melelahkan dan yang pasti membosankan." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

Pandangan iri ditujukan Sara kepada Naruto yang sudah dilatih oleh salah satu Sennin legendaris. "Mou,,, aku kan juga ingin mempelajari senjutsu seperti Naruto." Anak Nagato memprotes sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

Melihat hal itu yang menurutnya kawai ini, ia mengingatkan posisi yang Sara pegang saat ini. "Ha...ha...ha... kau ini, kau kan seorang direktur Sara, pasti banyak pekerjaan." Apakah bisa ia melaih senjutsu dengan membawa setumpuk tugas kantor, hanya satu yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Tidak mungkin. "Mana mungkin kan kau meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu itu?"

"Aku kan baru 19 tahun, kalian semua memang menyebalkan." Sara pergi dari acara penjamuaan makam malam itu dengan muka masam, kenapa? Ia kan baru sembilan belas tahun, apa salahnya kan bebas sedikit.

Sara yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut membuatnya sedikit khawatir."Eh...eh, kau mau kemana Sara?"

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukan kekhawatirannya, ia tersenyum lembut. "Biar kan saja Naruto, dia hanya sedang lelah denagn pekerjaannya." Ya setidaknya Konan tahu sifat anaknya selama ini.

"hahhh baiklah."

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar Senseimu?" Sekarang kaa – sannya yang bertanya kepadanya tentang sang sennin.

"Oo... Ero – sennin, dia masih mengintip dan menulis buku nistanya itu."

BLETAK

Memukul kepala kuning Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Setidaknya sopanlah sedikit pada senseimu Naruto." Ucap kaa – sannya marah yang membuatnya merinding ria.

"Ha..ha...ha." Semua yang berada disitu hanya tertawa.

Obrolan – obrolan yang banyak menghasilkan gelak tawa itu menambah kedekatan keluarga yang selama ini mereka jalin.

•••

Seperti itulah kejadian yang sedang Naruto ingat – ingat. Hal yang menyenangkan, yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Sekarang dirinya sedang berjalan – jalan untuk mencari angin, inilah hal yang di sukai olehnya. Tenang dan nyaman. Namun ketenangan itu terusik oleh suhu udara yang secara tiba – tiba turun dan aura terang tercampur gelap di saat yang sama.

DEG

'Malaikat jatuh.'

"Hai Naruto, lama tidak bertemu." Naruto berhenti berjalan saat suara rendah dan dingin mengintruksi pendengarannya, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang memakai tuxedo, berambut hitam dengan gaya spike, dan beriris merah ruby. "Mic Domeecian atau bisa ku sebut Mic Domico."

Tatapan tajam saling tertuju, predator vs predator. Perihal tersebut menjadi ungkapan yang pas untuk ditujukan kepada mereka. Tatapan mengintimidasilah yang diberikan oleh sang golongan malaikat yang membelot dari Tuhan. "Tidak ku sangka kau masih hidup setelah kami menghancurkan markas kalian." Suara rendah dengan penuh tanda ancaman terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa lolos?!" Pada pengucapan kedua Naruto sudah berada di belakang malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Sosok ninja yang sudah di belakangnya bisa saja langsung menyerang sosok malaikat jatuh dalam sekali kedip, namun hal itu hanya di abaikannya. "Kau tidak bisa mengancamku walaupun kau sudah di belakangku." Malaikat jatuh itu berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran sedang, mengarah ke salah satu ninja yang sudah menghancurkan laboratoriumnya. Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya, dengan mudahnya menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan cara yang sama." Malaikat jatuh yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya tertawa. "HA HA HA,,, aku tidak menggunakan tombak ku untuk menyerangmu." Sosok yang bisa di panggil Mic itu menyeringai senang. "Silence Barrier."

Terciptalah sebuah kekkai transparan yang menyelubungi mereka berdua, kekkai yang kuat yang hanya bisa di hentikan oleh pembuatnya. "Sekarang aku bisa membunuhmu dengan leluasa." Naruto yang melihat seringai dari Mic itu hanya mendecih. "Kau lah yang akan mati."

"Mari kita buktikan siapa yang pembual di sini." Mic mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya, aura yang keluar berbeda dengan energi pada malaikat jatuh pada umumnya. Aura sebuah klan... klan Dragon, lebih tepatnya Pure Dragon.

Naruto memandang sosok Mic tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Aura Naga,,, dari garis keturunan utama... Pure Earth Dragon.' Memang dalam spekulasi aura ia selalu salah, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Ia sangat yakin itu adalah aura naga dari garis keturunan utama.

Mic yang melihat sang Ninja terkaget kembali menyeringai. "Kau pasti tidak percaya, ini memang kekuatan dari Pure Dragon Earth. Walaupun kalian sudah menghancurkan penelitian yang sudah ku buat untuk membuat imun anti – naga, aku masih meyimpan penelitian yang tersembunyi yang berisi cakar dari Dragon Earth. Kau tahu selama beberapa tahun, aku menggabungkan sel malaikat dengan sel naga, puluhan malaikat jatuh dan manusia yang ku buat sebagai bahan percobaan semuanya gagal, cacat, bahkan mati, dan pada akhirnya dia datang dengan otaknya dan menanamkan sel naga tersebut ke dalam tubuhku, inilah hasilnya." Sosok malaikat jatuh tersebut berubah struktur tubuhnya, lebih khususnya pada tangan kirinya yang berubah dari segi fisik. Tangan yang seperti terbuat dari tanah berukuran besar dengan duri tanah di setiap sisinya dan juga terdapat roket pendorong pada bagian siku. "Ayo, mari berpesta... pesta pora."

•••

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat melihat betapa kuat sosok yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya. 'Sial... serangan dan pertahanannya sangat kuat, hampir tidak ada celah untuk memukulnya. Jika ku serang dari bagian depan, duel one on one, hanya mati konyol yang akan aku dapat, namun jika dari bagian belakang, cih tidak ada celah.' Menatap malaikat jatuh yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan menganalisa mencari kelemahan dari seorang Mic.'Apa boleh buat, aku harus menggunakan Sage Toad Mode.'

"Hmm,,, apa kau meyerah? Apa kau pikir menutup mata akan meringankan rasa sakit?! Mari kita buktikan." Mic melaju dengan kecepatan gila dengan pukulan yang di tunjang dari pendorong yang berbentuk seperti roket.

BUMMM

Mic menyeringai senang melihat hasil karya dari pukulannya, sebuah kawah besarlah yang tercipta dari pukulannya. "Kau mencariku Mic?" Suara yang masuk ke dalam organ telinganya, menginstruksikan tubuhnya untuk mengadap ke belakang, namun tendangan keraslah yang ia terima.

DUAAKKH

Terpental beberapa meter, membuat ia harus mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya yang berjumlah sepasang untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. " Hebat, kau bisa membuatku untuk mengeluarkan sepasang sayapku, dan aku jamin kau akan mati setelah melihatku terbang." Nada sombong meruyak telinga Naruto, namun bukan saatnya ia termakan oleh emosinya yang saat ini meluap – luap, ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk mengalahkannya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit kedepan. Berfikir kritis, itulah yang gurunya ajarkan selama ini.

Memandang dengan iris horizontalnya dengan mata yang berwarna kuning, dia mencoba menganalisa titik – titik terlemah yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai acuan. Dia mendapatkan sebuah titik yang rentan, yaitu bagian perut. Memfokuskan penglihatannya, dia mencoba untuk lebih jeli, mengingat sosok astral tidak mempunyai chakra, akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk menemukan titik lemah sosok didepannya.

Hal yang salah jika kau membiarkan ninja mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan observasi, kesalahan fatal itulah yang dilakukan oleh malaikat sombong yang berada didepannya dengan sikapnya yang terlalu percaya diri dengan apa yang dia punya sekarang.

'Di dunia ninja, kesombongan adalah perintis kekalahan yang paling utama.'

Itulah yang diajarkan oleh sang sennin kepada dirinya. Sembari mengenang ajaran sang guru yang ia hormati dan telah menanamkan kata tersebut dalam dirinya, ia kembali mengamati sosok didepannya secara intens.

Mungkin malaikat itu mulai jengah dengan sosok ninja yang hanya diam dan menatapnya saja, namun hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, tenang dan temukan kelemahannya. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto sedang pikirkan. "Kau membuatku jengah, bocah." See, sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto. Dirinya memulai untuk pasang kuda – kuda bertahan untuk mengantisipasi serangan keras yang mungkin akan diluncurkan oleh malaikat jatuh – setengah naga itu. "Aku bosan menunggu, rasakan ini." Naruto melihat sosok didepannya mengeluarkan aura malaikat jatuhnya disetiap sisi tangan naganya dan meluncur dengan cepat. Secepat apapun pergerakan itu, ia masih bisa melihat dengan mata sagenya.

Alih – alih menghindar dari pukulan yang bisa membuat nyawanya melayang, ia hanya diam dan mengalirkan energi ditangannya. Jarak pandangnya dengan pukulan itu hanya beberapa cm, memutar tubuhnya yang sekarang posisinya menghadap ke arah awan malam yang tertutupi oleh tangan naga. Sukses menghindarinya, ia langsung menghantamkan tangan yang dilapisi oleh chakra alam ke arah perut malaikat jatuh itu.

DUAKKH... BLAARR!

Pandangannya masih tetap fokus pada tubuh sang malaikat jatuh itu. Bangkit merentangkan kedua sayapnya, seakan tidak menerima luka atas pukulan tadi. "Hebat.. pukulan keras yang mematikan, namun semua itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku." Menyeringai, perut yang dijadikan pukulan berenergi alam, lambat laun namun pasti kembali seperti semula tanpa cacat sedikit pun. "Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku mempunyai gen naga keturunan dari garis utama, ha ha ha." Memuakkan, kata itulah yang masuk dalam dirinya.

'Sial, darah naga dalam dirinya membuatnya bergenerasi dengan cepat, aku akan...'

DEG 'I – ini kan Cha – chakra?'

Keluar dari pendorong tangan kiri malaikat jatuh itu, dengan kapasitas yang menurutnya gila ini. "Inilah kekuatan milik ku yang sebenarnya." Tanah di sekitar Mic mulai terangkat ke atas yang melanggar hukum alam akibat tekanan chakra yang dikeluarkan itu. "Apa kau pikir hanya kau dan fraksimu yang mempunyai chakra?, aku juga." Tanah yang semula melayang – layang bagaikan kapas, sekarang menyatu dengan tangan naga itu menjadikan sebuah bentuk yang mengasumsikan sebagai meriam besar. Mengumpulkan chakra besar pada satu titik yang dilebur dengan energi cahaya bahan light spear, terciptalah energi padat berwarna kuning hitam. "Matilah kau bocah!"

BUUUM!

Melihat sebuah laser dengan mata sagenya, yang tentunya bisa membahayakan dirinya jika terkena serangan tersebut. 'Aku harus menggunakan semua kekuatanku, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan waktu penggunaan mode sage ku.' Naruto yang merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dengan pertaruhan nyawanya. Jika ia berhasil mengubah partikel partikel udara disekitarnya menjadi air maka ia akan selamat, namun jika gagal, nyawalah yang akan hilang dari raganya. Tapi inilah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, pertarungan yang dimaksud oleh senseinya, yang sangat ia hormati.

'Pertarungan sejati, pertarungan dengan nyawa sebagai bayaran. Tangguh dan penuh keyakinan.'

Sembari mengenang perkataan senseinya, ia tersenyum sesaat. 'Terimakasih Sensei.' Sesaat sebelum laser menghancurkan tubuhnya, ia menggumankan sepatah doa yang hanya didengar olehnya. "Dieu, sauve ton serviteur."

BLAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan besar yang membuat kekkai yang diciptakan oleh dirinya, retak dan menimbulkan kawah yang besar. "Tidak kusangka serangan ini bisa membuat kekkai yang ku buat sendiri retak. Ha ha ha ha." Tawalah yang mengisi sepi malam setelah duel one on one dimenangkan oleh malaikat jatuh itu. Melayang dengan penuh seringai kemenangan yang terpatri diwajahnya. "Semoga tenang di Neraka, Hasta la Vista Loser."

•••

**[Pemakaman Naruto]**

Isak tangis terdengar dari keluarga Namikaze, setelah mendengar kematian anak semata wayangnya. Yang lebih parah adalah anaknya ditemukan hanya bagian tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya saja. Polisi meyebutkan bahwa anaknya adalah korban mutilasi, mengingat dia adalah anak tunggal dari Namikaze Corp. Alasan itu juga diperkuat dengan beberapa buronan kelas wahid yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran terekam pada CCTV perempatan jalan yang membawa tas besar dengan tergesa – gesa. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Minato tidak percaya setelah dia ke tempat kejadian itu berlangsung. Ia merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dan sedikit aura naga, walaupun begitu tipis. Ia juga merasakan aura ilusi pada semua polisi yang sedang mengecek tempat kejadian. Menggretakkan giginya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Malaikat jatuh." Perkataannya yang terdengar oleh rekan – rekan klan ninja dan juga senninya itu hanya mengangguk membenarkannya.

"Malaikat jatuh itu sudah keterlaluan, melakukan percobaan pada manusia juga fraksi kita. Dan sekarang mereka membuat masalah besar dengan kita." Sang sennin aka Jiraya mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut dengan tatapan sendu, mengingat ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya, cucu yang sangat amat ia banggakan. Mengenang kembali perjalanan dan tingkah lakunya selama berguru kepadanya, membuat ia meneteskan butir – butir air mata. Ya ia menangis dalam diam.

Fugaku yang juga merupakan teman baik Minato, juga merasa marah dan sedih saat bersamaan, mengingat anak pertamanya juga mati oleh malaikat jatuh itu setelah melindungi banyak orang, namun saat itu ia masih bisa menahan diri dan merasa bangga kepada anak pertamanya. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Pertanyaan dengan penuh kebencianlah yang terlontar saat ini, ia tidak mau anggota keluarganya mati untuk meninggalkannya.

Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabat baiknya itu yang juga menganggap Naruto sebagai anak ketiganya, menampakkan wajah dan tatapan membunuh. "Track him, Find him, Kill him." Lafal pengucapan dengan dendam yang besar dan sorot mata penuh kebencian oleh minato. Apakah para malaikat jatuh itu ingin tahu siapa dirinya?! Inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

•••

[Tempat Pemakaman Naruto, Makam Naruto]

Sementara yang lain berkumpul di kediaman Uzumaki, masih terdapat seseorang yang duduk dipinggir makamnya, basah kuyup akibat hujan yang turun beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda berambut emo dengan kulit putih porselen, dengan wajah tampan sebagai karunia yang diberikan oleh Tuhan.

Ia memandang makam kawannya dengan tatapan datar di mata hitam kelamnya. "Kau bodoh Dobe, kenapa kau harus mati sebelum kita membuktikan siapa yang terkuat di antara kita." Sunyi senyap, hanya rintik – rintik hujan yang terdengar seperti menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat benci kepada malaikat jatuh setelah mereka membunuh Nii – san, namun kau selalu mencegahku dengan alasan perdamaian. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan dari itu, kematianlah yang aku dapat. Kematian orang – orang yang sangat ku sayangi, dirimu dan Nii – san." Henti sejenak untuk meluapkan perasaannya kepada makam sahabatnya atau bisa disebut sudaranya. "Sekarang tidak ada alasan untuk perdamaian, aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian kalian berdua. Pasti." Setelah mencurahkan semua perasaannya kepada makam sahabatnya, ia menampakan raut kebencian yang sangat dalam. Mata hitam kelamnya sekarang berganti dengan mata merah sharingan yang berputar secara lambat penuh kebencian. **Infinite Mangekyou Sharingan**.

•••

**[Akademi Kuoh, Waktu Pagi]**

Semua siswa baik laki – laki maupun perempuan sedang membicarakan sesuatu, bukan pelajaranlah yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Tapi trending topik saat ini, yaitu kematian dari Naruto Namikaze anak dari pendiri Namikaze Corp yang mati secara mengenaskan satu hari yang lalu. Walaupun jarang muncul di media masa, namun sebagai ahli waris dari Namikaze Corp pasti akan dia akan terkenal secara tidak langsung.

'_Kematian Mengenaskan Naruto Namikaze Terjadi Secara Misterius.'_

Issei duduk sambil membaca koran yang ia bawa tadi, ia memang tidak tertarik dengan koran. Namun baru kali ini ia sangat tertarik dan membacanya dengan serius. 'Naruto Namikaze, anak dari perusahaan yang memonopoli dunia dalam bidang teknologi mati secara mengenaskan satu hari yang lalu.' Ia membaca terus dengan teliti hingga halaman terakhir koran yang berisi spekulasi – spekulasi tentang kematian dari anak pendiri Namikaze Corp. 'Apakah ini perbuatan dari iblis liar? Tidak mungkin jika ia dibunuh secara mutilasi. Mengingat seluruh korban mutilasi pasti akan diletakkan dalam satu tempat yang sama. Mungkin juga dia dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh seperti yang aku alami, tapi kenapa malaikat jatuh itu hanya menyisakan tangan dan kakinya saja? Aku akan tanyakan ini pada bochou nanti.'

Setelah pelajaran usai, dengan cepat ia segera melesatkan dirinya ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, ingin menanyakan hal yang menjadi trending topik saat ini. Sampai di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Hai bochou, aku akan menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?" Rias membalikan tubuhnya setelah mendengar ajuan pertanyaan salah satu pionnya. "Baiklah, tentang apa Issei ku yang manis."

Mendengar kata manis yang keluar dari bochounya membuat pipinya terbakar. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba kembali fokus tentang apa yang akan ia sampaikan. "Ini mengenai kematian Naruto penerus dari Namikaze Corp. Apa kemungkinan ia mati oleh iblis liar atau malaikat jatuh?"

Rias menatap pionnya dengan tatapan serius, ya memang kematian Naruto membuatnya bingung. Jika kematiannya oleh iblis liar maka ia akan langsung memburunya malam ini namun jika oleh malaikat jatuh, ia tidak bisa mencampuri urusan tersebut selama masih bukan dalam teritorinya. "Ya ini yang membuatku bingung Issei – kun, jika kematiannya di sebabkan oleh iblis liar, kita akan memburunya nanti malam, akan tetapi jika dia dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh kita tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa."

Issei mengerti jika kematian itu oleh malaikat jatuh, maka dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Namun sebagai seorang manusia(dulu) yang pernah dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh, ia merasa ingin menghentikannya saat itu. Tapi hal itu sia – sia saja, dia bukan Tuhan yang bisa membolak – balikan waktu atas kehendaknya.

Seluruh yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanya membenarkan perkataan dari bochounya itu. Memang mereka polisi ataupun detektif yang bisa mengusut suatu kejadian tanpa surat ijin dari yang bersangkutan.

"Sudahlah Issei, kita tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian itu." Akeno keluar dari dapur membawa teh untuk dihidangkan kepada mereka semua. Ya memang benar perkataan Akeno – senpai tentang hal itu, hanya saja ia merasa kasihan jika ada seseorang yang mati bukan kehendak dari Tuhan.

•••

Disebuah kegelapan malam, terdapat seseorang dengan tatapan membunuh kepada sesosok malaikat jatuh yang berda didepannya. "Siapa yang membunuh anakku?!" Malaikat jatuh yang dibentak hanya bisa gemetar, baru kali ini ia merasakan takut pada manusia. "Ap – apa mak – maksud – mu, a – ku ti – dak..."

JRASSHHH

Kepala malaikat itu tergeletak dan menggelinding, terputus dari badannya, darah segar mengucur deras dan bau amis yang meruyak disekitar area tersebut. "Kau terlalu sadis Sasu – kun."

"Itu adalah bayaran yang pas untuknya paman." Ya menurutnya itu adalah balasan yang pas untuk para malaikat jatuh yang telah membunuh kakak dan sahabat atau bisa disebut saudaranya. Menurutnya mati adalah hukuman yang pas untuk para malaikat jatuh itu. "Paman hanya terlalu lembek untuk membunuh seseorang." Kata itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum dirinya menghilang.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" Dirinya hanya mengadah ke arah langit malam dengan tatapan sendu, sebelum dirinya hilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki...

"Hiks...hiks...hiks kenapa kau meninggalkan Kaa – san, Naruto. Apa kaa – san adalah kaa – san terburuk, hingga kau tega meninggalkanku... hiks..hiks.." Perasaan sedih yang amat mendalamlah yang dirasakan Kushina saat ini, konan yang merasa iba hanya bisa menenangkan kakak iparnya ini. "Sudahlah Nee – san, apa kau ingin membuat Naruto sedih melihat keadaanya kaa – san yang seperti ini." Ia tahu, ia juga merasakan sedih yang amat dalam seperti Kushina alami saat ini, bahkan anaknya saat ini masih pingsan melihat sepupu baiknya mati, padahal baru sehari lalu mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Namun inilah kenyataan yang tuhan berikan. Ia hanya seorang hamba yang hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikannya.

**[With Sasuke]**

Hanya memandang langit malam, yah saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Kehilangan sosok orang yang amat dia sayangi merupakan hal yang berat. Bahkan lebih berat dari musuh kuat yang pernah ia temui. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang mengusik dirinya. "Keluarlah, gagak sialan." Ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan intonasi berat dan dingin.

"Ha ha ha, akhirnya aku ketahuan oleh mangsa ku sendiri." Sosok malaikat jatuh tersebut keluar dengan sepasang sayap hitam dan sepasang sayap terbuat dari es. Melihat sosok malaikat jatuh yang menurut analisanya mempunyai kekuatan yang besar yang tersimpan itu. "Apa kau yang membunuh Naruto?" Sangsinya dengan mata Sharingan yang berputar penuh kebencian.

"Ha ha kau lucu juga untuk ukuran keturunan Uchiha." Menghiraukan perkataan malaikat tersebut, Sasuke melesat dengan chakra bertipe listrik di tangan kirinya. Mengarahkan chidorinya ke sosok malaikat tersebut, namun hanya mengenai es yang tiba – tiba muncul di depannya. "Ha ha apa kau terkejut? Inilah kekuatanku." Membuat tombak yang terbuat dari es dan mengarahkannya ke Uchiha itu.

BRAAKK

Dinding es itu hancur akibat tombak yang di arahkan kepadanya. Dengan cekatan ia menghindar dan mengeluarkan sebuah chakra berwarna ungu yang membentuk sebuah tangan dan memukulnya.

DUAKKKH

Sosok malaikat jatuh itu terkena telak pukulan itu, akan tetapai ada hal yang aneh. Sosok malaikat jatuh itu berubah menjadi es yang telah hancur dan bergabung kembali menjadi satu. Utuh seperi semula.

"Ku akui kekuatan anehmu membuatku terkejut, tapi itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku ha ha ha. Oh ya akan ku beri tahu siapa yang membunuh sahabatmu, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah karena kau berhasil memukulku telak. Yang membunuh Naruto adalah **Azazel**." Malaikat jatuh itu menyeringai dan menghilang dalam pecahan es.

'Azazel ku bunuh kau.' Ambisi penuh kebencian terpatri pada mata Sharingannya yang berputar.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued ...**

Ha ha kembali dengan projek baru, sebenarnya cerita ini akan saya publish setelah salah satu fic ku yang lain selesai, namun begini jadinya ha ha. Info karakter:

•••

Nama: Naruto Namikaze

Power: Chakra [Angin dan Air], Sage Toad Mode*

*Mode Sage yang saat ini kuasai belum sempurna, penggunaan secara maksimal selama 10 menit.

Status: Dead

•••

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha

Power: Chakra [Api dan Petir], Sharingan*

*Sharingan: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Infinite Mangekyou Sharingan. [Bagian Kemampuan dijelaskan pada Ch. 2]

Status: Alive

•••

Nama: Mic Domico [OC]

Power: Light Spear, Pure Dragon Earth Claw

Status: Alive [Fallen Angel Hybrid]

•••

Silahkan review fanficku ini, walaupun ceritanya tidak sebagus dengan fic Naruto X Highschool DxD yang bisa mencapai review ratusan ha ha.. saya kagum dengan author – author lain yang satu chapter bisa mencapai angka seratus dalam sekali review. Silahkan temukan letak kesalahan saya dalam penulisan fanfic ini dan tulis di bagian review.

Me lodare, mi evitano, appluasi me, prendermi in giro. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, e la vostra chiamata. Qualunque cosa sara, io accetto tutto.

Thanks for Reading My Fanfiction.

**Anonymous Hybrid Sign Out,**


End file.
